


Coffee?

by ayramoon



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Betrayal, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Jackson - Freeform, Post-Apocalypse, Protectiveness, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soft Joel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayramoon/pseuds/ayramoon
Summary: 21 Years after people started spouting, we join resourceful Barker looking after a couple of stragglers she grew to love. Making sure they were safe was her of the upmost importance. When two Texans storm her house scouting out a new lookout point for their community, how will she react?Set Between TLOU 1 & TLOU 2
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Original Character(s), Joel (The Last of Us)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. The Meeting

21 years after normal life ended and the lasting torment began. Things used to be normal, When I moved to America with my family. I missed my house in England, all things change. I had just arrived, got my house in Atlanta, Georgia. Started to enjoy life, the quiet evenings on the porch with my radio playing, the sounds of the wind chimes playing the music of the howling air swirling around, felt like bliss. But then people started sprouting and I've been travelling ever since. Don't know where my family is, don't know if they are even alive. But that was so long ago. Things change, I started to read old manuals, learned to become useful by fixing things. Not too much to it, if you think about it for long enough.

* * *

"Ah shit."

I look down at the tire on my bicycle. It was flat. Sighing, I climb off, give myself a minute to take in my surroundings. Placing my hands on my hips, I feel the wind dancing around my blonde hair. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breathe before collecting the bike pump from my backpack. As I bend down to pull it out, I hear voices.

"It's overheated, urgh" a man's deep voice explained, exasperated. "I told you we should have taken the horses." Shit. They are too close to the cabin. Ditching the bike and keeping low, I quickly shuffle back to home base I have been staying at.

"...fuck" almost a whisper escapes my lips, I knock on the front door, nervously I tap my foot and keep checking behind me. Did they see me? Did they follow me? Who are they this far into Wyoming? Fuck. Pulled out of my thoughts when a young boy answers the door.

"Hey, are you okay? ... You looked spooked." Staring at his face, still a little spaced out, I shake my head and speak with authority.

"urrm.. Yeah, Saw a couple of guys about 5 minutes from here, grab your stuff, we are leaving. Help Annie get her stuff too"

The young boy spoke with confusion and annoyance in his voice, "But you just fixed the solar panels on the roof, we finally had somewhere to stay, to start a life, You said we ---" We were running out of time so I interrupt him, "I KNOW WHAT I SAID.. Look, Adam, I'm sorry, we can't stay, these guys had a car, a WORKING car and horses, that means they have a camp near by, could be many more of them, do you understand?! We don't take risks like this, Now go! Help Annie get her shit together we have to leave now."

Adam, the sweetest innocent young man, corrupt by this foul world, looks at me about to protest but before he could, "FUCKING GO!" I shout at him and he scrambles out the door. I shouldn't have raised my voice, I just want to keep him safe. Since his father died a couple months ago, it's been really hard for him. With haste, I walk towards the kitchen, grabbing a spare bag on the way, Gliding around I stuffed dried and canned food into bag but I knew I was out of time because from behind me the floor board creaked. Something small and cold was pushed into the back of my head. My eyes grew wide as I paused, drawing my hands up slowly, spreading my palms wide too.

"How's your truck? ... Overheated?" my voice was quiet. I heard a hand re-adjusting on the grip of the gun.

"Tommy, you find something?" The man, stood behind me spoke, clearly speaking the other guy that had somehow entered the house, undetected. These guys must be pros. The only thing rushing through my mind was thoughts of Annie and Adam. I had to make sure they were okay. I was pulled from my thoughts once again when the barrel of the gun was pushed further to my head. "Shut your goddamned mouth" His rough and ready voice, quiet and commanding.

"What do you want? If you want food, I will feed you! If you want water, I will let you take some! Just leave us be. Please, my friend she is--" I try the reason with this stranger in my 'home'. Ignoring what I was saying, he continues to shout across my cabin. "TOMMY?!"

"Put your gun down, mister" ... no, no, no, no, that voice, Adam, what the hell are you doing?! the metal barrel of the gun in removed from the back of my head so I slowly turn, hands still in the air.

"Adam, put that down" I plead. He is clutching his father's knife in his hand, pointing it at this large man stood behind me. Suddenly a man runs into the room assuming his name is Tommy, saw the situation unfolding in front of him

"Joel, lower the gun"

The man, knowing his name was Joel, reluctantly lowered his gun pointed at Adam, then looked towards Tommy. You could cut the tension between them with a knife. Both of them sharing looks like they were speaking telepathically.

"Joel, leave everything, we are going!" The slightly shorter man, very trimmed hair and clean clothes, spoke guilt laced in his voice. Joel shuffles around in protest but as he was about the speak when Annie, the woman I trying to tell this man about earlier, came into the room slowly behind where Tommy was stood, heavily breathing with the lower part of her body soaking. "..shit, already" I spoke quietly pushing Joel's shoulder just to get past him to stumble towards pregnant Annie.

I stare at Joel's face as I walk through my thought process. Looking at his trimmed beard, clean smelling clothes, only on explanation for that. "You guys have camp right? A doctor?" Joel just looks at me, a deep frown plastered on his face as he grumbles something under his breath but Tommy spoke up "Yeah, We do ... but its a 40 minute walk from here and she can't go that far" I whip my head round to him as I hold Annie from falling, clearly struggling.

"You guys have a truck. I can fix it. It's not overheated. I can fix it easy." Tommy and Joel share a look as I talk. ".....Please" they hear the need in my voice. Joel rubs his hand over this face as he turns in his heel. He walks over to me and slowly helps me hold Annie up. She groans heavily as I look at Joel, he gives me a curt nod. I let go to grab my toolbox and my bag. Walking up to Adam, I place both of my hands on his shoulders and bend down to his level "Grab her bags, and stay with her at all times, okay." He looks at me, fear in his eyes. "It's going to be fine, okay?.. Trust." I reassure him. He nods slowly, his voice quiet ".....trust."

Toolbox in hand, pack on my back. I swiftly walk towards the door following Tommy to his truck. Power walking through the brush, my head is full of thoughts of Annie, her baby, Adam, Can I trust these people? Do I have a choice right now, for Annie's sake. It was at that point I realise 'Tommy' was talking to me "...so I guess what I'm trying to say is that I am sorry for what happened back there, we thought it was empty and we were looking a lookout spot. We didn't know anyone was there." Tommy did sound apologetic even though I only heard the end of his little speech. "Let's just focus on the task at hand." Tommy looks down at his feet and nods.

* * *

I can't stop to appreciate my surroundings for once, we reach the truck and I pop the hood. I get to work, grabbing my tools. Still got my thoughts deafening me, my worry too loud to even hear the wind howling around my ears. I was working so hard I didn't even notice Annie arriving at the truck, only her growling and panting pulling my attention away from the engine. Joel had his hand around her waist and helping her climbing to truck. A small smile glides onto my face.

"How're you getting on?" Adam making me almost jump out of my skin.

"Yeah, almost done. How's she doing?" I reply as I resume fixing the engine.

"She is doing okay, I guess. Joel has been a big help....but... I don't trust them..." Adam explains. "But, I guess its needed for survival. My dad would have done the same thing, I know" I give him a small smile as I close the hood. All done. Tommy climbs into the drivers seat, winds down his window and hollers me over. "All set?" I nod and look into the back seat. I see Joel taking off his jacket and laying it on his lap as a make-shift pillow as Annie lays her head down, starting to profusely sweat. "Ready to leave?" Tommy continues, I look around to find Adam. He moved to sit on the bed of the truck, worry plastered all over his face.

"Come on, Kid. I can tell your nervous. This is your step-sibling about to be born. You've got to be ready for it okay? Annie is going to need a lot of help." He doesn't even look at me, just climbs off the truck and heads towards the front seat. I hold my hips and drop my head, give myself a second to breathe before jumping in the flat bed part of the truck. I bang to glass as a signal to leave. Tommy, behind the wheel, pulls away with squealing tires. The truck bobs and ducks as we speed down the roads. Nervously, I start biting my finger nails, I peer though the window to the back seat, trying to catch a glimpse of Annie laying on this stranger's lap. Instead, I catch the eyes of the man known as Joel. We hold eye contact for longer than was normal. He gives me a small, stolen smile. I return the gesture, as Tommy starts to slow down. As we near a gate. I read the sign before it is out of view.

'JACKSON'


	2. The Decision

When the big solid gates opened, my breath hitched in my throat. I thought it was just going to be a collection of tents and a campfire. What I saw really blew me away. My eyes were wide, almost tearing up. You’ve gotta realise, all I knew since the outbreak was broken cabins, small houses with bit of furniture blocking the doorways and sometimes even just small holes in the ground. Nothing compared to this! This!! Jackson…. The next thought that crossed my mind was, ‘what’s the catch’. Cannibals? Creepy religious cult? What?… I can’t think about that now though. Oh Annie, Sweet Annie. It reminds me of when I first met her.

* * *

“ _Up here Adam” my brother spoke. Edgar was his name. Edgar was Adam’s father, my brother. He kept u_ _s_ _all alive though out all the torment._ _H_ _e kept us both strong, taught us so much. 5 years into the outbreak he met a lady, they were happy, for a while. Conceived a child, Adam. Then she got bit, couldn’t shake it. That was the end of her. Looking after Adam was hard, trying to teach him, good from bad._

“ _I am coming, Dad ...jeez” Adam spoke like a bratty teen at this point. Annoying. Hoisting Adam up on to the ledge, he noticed blood. Not enough to be worried about, but enough to put your guard up._

“ _You next, Barker” I sighed at his words,_

“ _You don’t have to call me that! You’re Barker too” I smirk at him, him smiling back. I suppose he was a rather attractive man, all things considered. Tall, blonde, full beard, English accent and a good personality. I get why the ladies liked him. Always humming a song, Your Song by Elton John. “I hope this is the way out…. Wait… did you hear that? I heard a small voice, couldn’t quite make out what it was saying. “All right, double speed” I say as Edgar throws me up the ledge. Adam and I help pull him up._

 _Continuing to_ _skulk_ _down passage ways created by debris, the voice becomes slightly clearer “Hello, is someone there, help”_

_I look at Edgar distrust plastered all over my face. Maybe it’s a trick, maybe it’s real Can we take that chance?_

“ _HELLO? ARE YOU OKAY?” Edgar shouting, he always was a more trusting person, every good deed and all that bullshit._

 _A call and response ensues until we come across a very meek looking lady stuffed into the corner, arm trapped by debris._ _Looking pale, scared and in need of a knight in shining armour._ _It must have fallen on her in the last few hours. The blood found earlier was hers, it was the trail that led us to her. You can tell the spark between Edgar and Annie from first sight. Not long after helping her out of the fallen building, she became part of the group,_ _she started to ‘date’ Edgar. People didn’t really ‘date’ anymore, It was more animalistic when you realise that people could die at any point._ _There's_ _no room for that, in my opinion. I don’t really buy into all of that, maybe its because I have seen the hurt it can cause._ _Saying all that,_ _soon they were married, of course there we no papers to sign_ _because of obvious circumstances_ _, but in a dilapidated church on the outskirts of a town, we held a small ceremony,_ _more of a pact and_ _she became part of our little family. Been travelling_ _together ever since._

* * *

Snapping out of my thoughts when I heard Annie scream, so fierce and loud that I was terrified. I jump from the bed of the truck and open the door to let Annie out of the vehicle. Gently lifting her out and placing an arm around her waist. She was screaming! Tommy barged through town folk and grabbed a radio receiver “Doc? DOC?! We got a baby on the way! Sending her over now!” Tommy threw the radio down and shuffled back over to where we were all standing. I start to reassure Annie, telling her to breathe. A couple of people of which Tommy told me where doctors, grabbed her from my arms and pulled her into a building, looked like any normal house but it was equipped with beds and other medical apparatus. I walk towards the room she was in, but one of the doctors asked me a question I was dreading.

“Where is the father?” My face just drops and my voice barely above a whisper.

“No… he isn’t, he isn’t here” the doctor gave me a look of sadness almost understanding what I meant by the chosen words. “Is she going to be okay? Please tell me she is!” I add as Adam comes running in after me barging start into the room. I can see so much of his father in him. He will grow up to be a fine man. Adam runs straight into the room Annie was screaming from. I decide to stay outside. The two men slowly walk up to me, looking at me with pity in their eyes. The younger looking man spoke first.

“So, urmm, we never introduced ourselves. I’m Tommy. My wife, Maria, kinda runs this place. This is my brother, Joel.” I glance over at the man leaning against the door frame, one hand on his belt. He pipes up “Howdy”

“People just call me Barker” I say between biting my finger nails, the anticipation of waiting is really starting to get to me. I pace around the small hallway. Joel, looks at Tommy then looks at me, resting a hand on the top of my arm to try and calm me down. I don’t know this man, but for some reason, his touch started to sooth me, but I don’t _know_ him. A frown emblazoned on my face, I just look at his hand then up at his face. He takes the hint and removes his hand.

“Can we have a word outside, business related?” Tommy says as we walk outside. “So?” … he starts “How’d you like Jackson?” A rhetorical question indeed “Urmm… I wanna offer you a place here.” He says as he sits down on the chair situated on the porch groaning as he bends down. I just fold my arms and squint my eyes. “Why?” I question.

“Well, from the way I see it. You’re friend is in the process of giving birth. Babies have to have a special amount of care and attention otherwise, they can’t survive. Something that is difficult enough these days. Can’t just leave you out in the cold. You could work here, using your skills as a mechanic to help us keep this place going. We can train the boy, could be a great asset. He has experience. You would get a house for y’all to live in. What do you say?”

“What’s the catch?” I add, unsure about why they are offering this to us. I lean against the railing of the porch, Tommy’s offer circling in my head.

Joel, who has commenced the same lean as before but this time against a pillar to my left, interjected “Not many people know how to fix things like that any more. It’s what's best for your people” How does he know what’s best for Annie and Adam, he doesn’t know them, at all.

“No...” I say with a stern tone on my voice. Tommy and Joel share a look of ‘are you fucking mad?!’

“But….” Tommy starts to plead his case but I stop him.

“I said no. I don’t know you people, you don’t know us. No-one gives someone an offer like the on first meeting, unless there is something is going on, trust me. We will be out of your hair in a couple days. We are going back to the cabin” I turn to Joel, “Unless you wanna shoot me in the back of the head and take all my shit, like a coward.” Raising my voice and an eyebrow at him. His jaw squared, clearly annoyed.

“...okay” Tommy said, slightly dejected as he gets up and walks off the porch down the street. Joel going to follow him, but stops and turns to me.

“Just… take some time to think about it, okay.” his eyes locking with mine for a prolonged moment, I could feel my hands become clammy and my heart beat raise. What is wrong with me.

Adam slowly opens to door from the porch. “Why’d you turn them down?”

“You heard that, huh?...shit” I rub my hands over my face, why does he always have to eavesdrop. “I turned them down because we don’t know them.”

“But...”

“NO BUTS! End of story, okay.”

Suddenly a doctor bursts through the door.

“You’ve a new member to your family”

* * *

“He is beautiful” I say as I hold him in my arms. So small, fragile. So innocent. Tears well up in my eyes. Annie just looks at me and rests her hand on my arm. A pleased look on her face.

“Edgar. I want to name his Edgar, if that’s okay?” her voice weak, tired. I just give her a small nod as I hold the small bundle of joy him my arms. Looking down at this innocent creature.… fuck. I quickly hand young Edgar off to Adam’s arms and take off with purpose out of the house. Letting the door swing behind me. Annie showing confusion on her face.

I storm straight down the street, looking in all different directions. My shirt flying in the wind, boots slapping the mud of the ground. I have got to find them. I stumble past a house, and eye the man sat on the porch steps, plucking at a guitar. The melody was beautiful. I stop in my tracks, admiring the music. I suddenly start to feel nervous. I start fiddling with my fingers, needing to gain courage. Why was I so nervous around him!

“That was beautiful.” I speak quietly, barely above a whisper. The man, Joel, looks up at me. Clearly a little awkward about the compliment.

“Oh ...urrr.. thanks” He scratches the back of his neck. His reaction was really endearing. I slowly walk towards him and sit on the steps next to him.

For some reason, I’m nervous in his presence. Shyly, I start “So… I don’t say this often, but … You’re right.” He lets out a deep chuckle. Looking down then straight into my eyes. “I need to do what is best for my people. I looked at that baby and everything changed. See that father, was my brother. He died a couple of months ago. I’ve had to stay strong for his wife and son but … man its hard… and I don’t know why I’m telling you all of this! I’m sorry” He gives me a genuine smile, as he laughs, I notice how nice his smile is. Crinkles around his eyes, the way his smile is stronger on one side, his slight essence of dimples. It was infectious.

“I like being told I’m right.” he adds to the end of his chuckle.

“I’ll never do it again then” I retort.

“Does that mean, you’ll stay?”

“I think so… but for my nephew.” We share prolonged eye contact. Tension between us building. I can’t help but take in all his face. What am I doing. He is a stranger. But for some reason,

I feel safe for the first time in a long time.

“Alright then.” His voice dripping with his Texan accent


	3. The House

Sitting in the room Annie, in the make shift hospital, I shuffle around in the chair next to the bed, watching her sleep soundly, she looked so tired yet so graceful. Looking down, I have Baby Edgar sleeping in my arms.

“Did I make the right choice, Edgar?” I said shuffling his blanket to make sure he is all snug. “What happens if it all goes wrong here? What if something happens to you, your mother or your step-brother?”. They all tell me that I’m over-careful and distrusting. I would agree. There are too many horrors in this world and you have to protect your own, otherwise, you end up alone with painful sorrow. It’s how Edgar went. He trusted the wrong people. The Fireflies. All we heard was someone took them all out. Including him. He said we needed to trust them, we will be safe. I didn’t agree. One night he left us a note saying he was going to Saint Mary’s Hospital to inquire about the ‘cause’. I told him not to go, not to leave his wife, son and unborn child but he didn’t listen to me. When he didn’t return, we looked for him. Found him on the linoleum floor with a bullet wound in his stomach, his knife hanging from his bloodied palm. The knife Adam now clutches to every night in his memory. Been running from that scene ever since.

But is this a chance at a new life, one where we can all be safe.

I heard the door crack open just slightly as Adam comes waddling in. “Hey” The word just a tone above a whisper creeks out of his mouth. I look towards him. Then he continues in the hushed tone. “Tommy is looking for you. Wait.. Have you slept? It’s 10am. You should get some sleep, I can talk to him if you want.” I slowly stood up, Baby Edgar in my arms, as he coos I just look down and smile at him.

“No, it’s fine, I’ll go. Do you know where he is?” Honestly, I’ve not slept because I am on guard all time time in this place. I hand Edgar off to his brother and ask if he will stay and look over Annie. After he tells me where Tommy is, I grab a jacket and go to the building at the end of the street.

* * *

I knock on the door of Tommy’s office. He calls me in although he sounds pretty indisposed.

“Goddamn, thing!” I slowly open the door to see him trying to put together a cassette tape.

“Urmm, hey… you asked to see me…. What are you doing?” He looked aggravated but also happy to see me. “You need a hand?” I ask, defeated he agrees. Then he sits back and watches me explain to him to repair this cassette he was fiddling with “So if you put a screw on this bit here. Then get a pencil in this cog thing and just wind…. What is this anyway?” He looked at me like I just helped me with his homework.

“Just something for Maria, she has been working so hard recently, I wanted to surprise her.” I must admit, that was pretty sweet of him. “Right, back to business… Joel told me about your little discussion last night.” The mention of his name, my heart moved a little in my chest. “and… we have spent this morning putting preparations in order. So, I wanted to officially welcome you to Jackson. You’ll get your house later today, it’ll not be massive, but enough for you and your family will stay under one roof, is that okay?” What?! I don’t understand why he is doing all this for us! What obligation does he have, or what does he want from us. I finally go to answer with folded arms but he finishes his thought. “Don’t worry, we aren’t psychopathic murders or cannibals. Or some ‘religious death cult’” He didn’t need to do the air quotes, his tone spoke volumes. Joel must said a lot to his brother “We want you to be part of out community here, to help us keep it going. For your family.” Maybe, I could trust them. Well, we would have to wait and see, but there is no way I am closing my eyes until I know for sure. “Now, let me show you around Jackson”

* * *

“So, here we are.” Tommy stops and gestures towards this beautiful house, equipped with a porch. It really was beautiful! Reminded me of the house I had in Georgia. I hope Adam and Annie like it, all of this is for them.

“Thank you, Tommy. For all of this.” I said, as sincere as I can, but Tommy could see I was still nervous and scared about something. So he hands me the keys and walks past me placing a hand on the small of my back.

I slowly walk towards the front door. Place the key in the lock. Turning it slowly. When I hear the click, I open the door, It creaks open. The house was glorious, decorated like nothing has changed since normal society had fallen apart. I creep around the house, still very wary. 3 bedrooms, a cot placed in one of them. The bathroom had a toilet and a hot shower! It really was too good to be true. Wow. This was truly something else. A sudden sinking feeling was felt in my stomach. I fall to the floor, and tears fall from my eyes, What do I do?! This is perfect for my family, I will be doing work that I enjoy and not have to worry about food, water, shelter. This is everything I promised Adam and Annie when Edgar died… Man I was tired. My emotions were out of whack. I haven’t slept in days.

In the commencing hours, the family moved into the house. It was starting to get late now. They were settling into the house, claiming bedrooms. Making sure Baby Edgar was in his cot. Tommy stopped by to see how we were getting on. I just placed my bag down on the couch, That is where I would be staying tonight. Not upstairs, what if something happens or someone tries to come in, I will be ready.

Making the decision to go to the food bank to grab some dinner for the family, was a very strange experience, in my sleep derived state. I could barely stand up any more. They handed me a crate of various jars of fresh and jarred food. These people are so … well … nice, what’s going on here? Wrapped up in my own thoughts, I didn’t notice the change of elevation, I tripped and almost threw this precious food all over the dirt road. Until one very strong arm catches me around the waist, the other catching the crate before it fell.

“Ma’am, are you okay?” A thick Texan accent drawls out of his mouth. I look up at the face of Joel, himself. My eyes grow wide, the heat raising in my face. We stand in this position for what felt like an eternity but in truth was only about a second. He takes the crate from my hands as I try to brush myself down. Avoiding eye contact with this salt and pepper nightmare that keeps plaguing my thoughts.

“Thank you… I don’t know what I would have done if I wasted all this food” I gesture to collect the crate from his hands. He turns around, not relinquishing the crate and shouts over to a young teenage girl.

“Ellie, could you get the food please, I’m going to walk Barker here home.” I just look at him with a frown then look back to the girl, she just rolls her eyes.

“I don’t want to be a bother, I can do it. I just need to look where I am goi---”

“When was the last time you slept?” He interrupts, looking directly at my face with a small bit of worry infecting his eyes.

“I have no idea” I answer him as he starts walking the direction of the house we were staying in.

“Well, that’s not good.”

* * *

We walk in a comfortable silence towards the house, upon reaching the porch steps. He readjusts his grip on the crate as I open the front door. I hold the door open for him. As he walks around to the kitchen, Adam comes running up to me. “What is he doing here?” he questions in a hushed tone.

“Adam, I do not have the energy for this.” I place a hand on my hip, pinching the bridge of my nose “He helped me carry the food back, so we can eat. Now, get off my ass and get in the shower, food in 40 minutes” He huffed as stormed up the stairs. I listen to the noise coming from the kitchen, I look through the door and see Joel putting my order away. It was strange seeing something so … well … domestic. I stop in the doorway I seem to be starring at him, suddenly he fumbles with a jar placing it onto a top shelf, it falls from his grasp. I jump in a grab it before it hits the floor.

“Woah there, big guy.” I slowly stand up, suddenly noticing our proximity. Noticing how much taller he was than me. We catch each others eye sight again. His hands moving slowly, he grabs the jar from my hand. I don’t move just stare at him close up, he has he kindest eyes I’ve ever seen. “….thank you” I manage to breathe out. Heartbeat quickening.

“Ohh food is here, Edgar is asleep at the momen----” Annie, walks into the room stopping what she was saying upon seeing the scene. Joel and I break apart. Avoiding eye contact. His hands going straight into his pockets

“Right, I should be … I should be off. Are you going to be okay?” Joel makes a sweeping statement, I just nod and he leaves walking past Annie who was standing in the door way "Ma'am" He nods as he scurrys away. Upon hearing the front door shut. Annie turns to look at me, raised eyebrows and a smug grin on her face. I just scoff at her.

“Baarker! It’s nice to see him again. Nicer for you, I see! Will he melt your cold heart?” She has this shit eating grin drawn across her whole face. I just roll my eyes at her, as I go to sit at the dining table. “You look like shit. I will make dinner, why don’t you go and relax for a bit.” I don’t even protest, I just talk towards the front door, I sit on the porch. Alone. Peace and quiet. Watching the people on the street walking, laughing. The horses trotting across the dirt. 

Maybe this come be a place we call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the building of the relationship, with small moments of story. Let me know if this Slow Burn is too Slow XD


	4. The Tape

“Barker?”

My eyes flutter open, sharp pain in my neck. Slowly lifting my head from my desk, I see all the small cables and old computer parts scattered across the surface, partly assembled. Sleeping at this desk has become a habit that I can’t seem to break. After only being in Jackson for a couple of months, I’ve really been working hard to make sure that I’m pulling my weight. Fixing up anything people throw at me. It was my job and I would do anything in my power to not feel like dead weight to these people. As people don’t keep useless people around.

“Barker?” Upon hearing a strong Texan accent, I groan. Joel and I have become closer as friends, nothing more, nothing less. I found out that he had an ‘adopted’ daughter, Ellie. Annie has been helping with the farming effort while looking after Edgar. Adam, on the other hand, we don’t see much of. He is always out doing drills or getting prepared for doing group runs, either that or out with his friends, Jesse, Dina and of course Ellie.

“Yeah, In here” I manage to croak out. Sleep still weighing heavily in my voice. Turning around to see the sunlight streaming through the small high window of my garage. “...ah shit” falls out of my mouth then I realise that I’m going to get an earful from Joel for staying in here to night. Again. The door opens and the face he gave me was one of disappointment and a very audible sigh as he places his hands on his hips.

“You slept here again?” Disappointment laced in his voice “Ah well… What in the hell are you building?” He walks over to the desk, hands still firmly planted on his hips. Looking over at all the technical looking jargon strewn across the table.

“Urmm, It’s a surprise. You will benefit from it, mind you.” He gives me an inquisitive look. “What do you need?” I get up and grab a bottle of water that was sat next to comfy looking chair in the corner, then I plonk myself down and listen to his story. Joel then explained to me his plan of taking Ellie on a camping trip for her birthday. He explained how he found the museum with dinosaurs and the space capsule. The way he spoke was so endearing, making me smile from ear to ear. His plan was so sweet. Then, he asked me for some help.

“A recording?” I answer him.

“Yeah, do you have anything like that?” He said as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Hmmmm… actually, I might!” I say as I walk to the empty desk in the other corner of the room and crawl beneath it, reaching into a box I pull out a box of VHS tapes, CD’s and cassette tapes. Looking through I find an old documentary on Apollo 11. BINGO! I lift my head up way too fast and banged my head on the underside of the table.

“Woah, are you okay?” He leans down and places a hand on the small of my back.

“I’ve got a plan! Come back here later on today. Oooooh, you’re going to love me!”A deep chuckle escapes his lips. I slowly stand up, clutching a cassette in one hand and rubbing my head with the other. A large smile from excitement on my face. He just looks at me with a confused frown and tilted head. I place the tape down on the table.

“Do you need anything? Do you need me to bring you something?” His voice was low and slightly confused. I just walk behind him, place both of my hands on the top of his strong back and start pushing his towards the door.

“No, just go pack for your trip. Come back later, just before you leave.” I open the door. I just smile at him so wide with excitement, practically pushing him out of the door.

“Right… Lets get to work”

* * *

Day turned to night. The working light was buzzing as I worked on the project for Joel. I can’t stop thinking about him. I can’t stop thinking about how this is going to make him smile. That beautiful smile, so genuine. It’s the only thing I can think about. For some reason, I just want to make this man’s life better and less stressful. He is the first man, for a long time, that I have ever really felt something for, something keeps drawing me to him. Yet, I don’t know a lot about him.

I rush from the garage to the house, rushing around it like a hurricane. “Have you eaten anything today?” Annie’s concerned mothering voice creeps from the kitchen.

“Nah, I’ve got to get his done befo----” I say as I drive into the kitchen, swiftly being interrupted by Annie.

“Saw Joel going towards your garage this morning.” she gave me ‘the look’. The same look she has given me ever since he helped bring the shopping back a couple of months ago. She is convinced that there was something going on between us, I wish there was, but there isn’t much I can do about that. “Well… do tell.”

“He asked me a favour, that’s all” I tell her, she just raises her eyebrow at me.

“Yeeeah, sure. That’s the third ‘favour’ he has asked for this week.” I scoff at what she is insinuating. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. Annie swans towards the door, “Oh I wonder who that could be” In her sarcastic tone, she opens the front door. Standing there in a tight grey t-shirt leaning against the door frame. “Oh, Barker, It’s for youuuuu” Her voice practically singing. Clutching the bridge of my nose, I move towards the door.

“Hello, longtime no see.” Joel smiles at me, that same fucking smile.

“Howdy” His southern drawl, making butterflies stir in my stomach.

“Come in, Annie will keep you company while I just put the finishing touches to it.” I turn and wave him into the house. As he walks past me, I can’t help but notice his arms and back, I wanted to feel safe wrapped in them. What the hell am I doing?! Stay focused.

Annie comes out of the kitchen with Edgar in her arms, invites Joel through the house. He stops in the hallway and looks at the painting of a bear with a salmon in his mouth. Annie explains that this was my favourite piece of art and how I loved bears! They were my favourite animal.

I dash through the house as fast as possible, to avoid Annie’s judgement looks.

* * *

About an hour later, I emerge from the garage. A single cassette tape in hand. Walking towards the house, I glance though the window. I see Joel sitting in an arm chair laughing and conversing with Annie. He had baby Edgar in his arms. It really made me stop in my tracks. He looks almost experienced with him. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t help but watch as my heart swelled, I got really hot and felt every breath leave my body. A small smile crept across my face. I looked down at the tape and started fiddling with it in my fingers. ‘Goddamn’ I thought to myself, this place is making me soft.

I quietly open the back door to the house, Joel notices immediately though. “It’s done.” I say in a very small voice. Joel hands Edgar over to Annie and walks towards me, wiping his hands on his jeans like he was nervous and had clammy hands. I hand over the tape, he takes it from my hand, our fingers glide over each others. It sounds cliché but I felt electric sparks shoot through my body. He looks me straight in the eyes.

“Ellie is going to love this. Thank you!” he nods as he taps the tape between his fingers and shows me that wide genuine smile. It was so infectious, I couldn’t help but smile back.

“Hey, It was your idea, using the countdown was genius. Let me know how it all goes, okay?” He nods has he continues fiddling with the tape. He seemed nervous about something. “Are you okay?” I say, concern interweaving with my words. My hand instinctively going to the top of his arm.

He takes a deep breath before replying. “urrm… yeah…. If there is anything I can do to repay you, just let me know, please. Literally anything…. Thank you”

"Don't be silly. You don't own me anything" I smile at him.

"Thats.. that's very kind of you." He look down to tape in his hand, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Are you sure your okay?” He just nods in return as he places a hand over mine.

“Yeah. I’m.. urmm….good.” he clears he throat.

“What time are you heading out?” I ask to try and break this tension. There was something he wasn’t saying. Wasn’t out of the ordinary. Even though I hadn’t known him long, I could tell he wasn’t one to talk about what was on his mind. Joel just looks at his watch, instinctively. “You’re watch is broken.” I whisper out. His face drops. I have stumbled upon a forbidden topic, I assume.

“In about an hour. So… I.. I better be off” He mumbles out. This man mumbles a lot when he is near me. Not sure how to take that to be honest. Maybe he mumbles to everyone, who knows.

“okay, well. I will walk you out.” I announce as we walk to the front door.

“Bears? Why bears?” I turn to see him looking at the painting on the wall that Annie pointed out earlier.

“They are just so caring towards they’re family and if something threatens them, tthey will stop at nothing to defend them… well that and they are adorable but at the same time scary.” I explain to him, his focus staying on the painting on the wall. He rubs his beard. I can’t help but admire him, in this moment. I didn’t even notice him turn and walk towards me. Urgh.. fucking daydreaming.

“I guess I’ll see you in a few days, Barker.” I open the door to let him out.

“Be careful, Tex. I hope Ellie likes the tape.” He chuckles at me. “What?” I question.

“You called me ‘Tex’, What an original nickname.” He said mocking me. “And, she will love it. I’m taking all the credit though.”

“you deserve it all, It was your idea after-all.” He chuckles at my words. He says goodbye and I shut the door behind him after I linger with the action. I turn to walk back into the kitchen, But I’m stopped by ‘the look’ plastered all over Annie’s face. As she stands in the hallway

“Oh, shut up!”

“WHAT! I didn’t say anything”

"...sure"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. I guess this chapter only make sense, If you have played TLOU2, which I'm sure most of you have.
> 
> The scene at he museum really inspired this whole fic, so I guess it was only fitting that I wrote a chapter referencing it. Barker, helping make the tape was the only logical way I could do it because adding her into the scene would have felt like it ruined the emotion and sentiment of the scene. 
> 
> When I played it, man, ugly cry.


	5. The Lookout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***A small warning.***
> 
> ***A bit of violence and unsettling imagery. ***

“...shit…shit...shit...shit” the words tumble from my mouth as I grasp onto Joel brown jacket. I can feel the fabric bunching in my hands. His body bobbing up and down. I just hold onto him so tight. Face pressed against his back. My eyes are almost glued shut.

“Will you calm down, you're not going to fall.” Joel states as he smiles and continues to ride the horse, not even fast. But not slow, that's for sure.

“shit...shit...shit! Well… this is how I die… Goodbye Cruel World… It’s been nice knowing you!” I clutch onto Joel grabbing onto the collar of his coat from behind.

“Will you stop being so dramatic.” Joel chuckles.

Tommy, Joel, Me and Adam were on a group mission to get a new lookout spot up and running. We were going to be away from Jackson for about a week or so. It was the first time I have been out since we arrived, man, I had not missed it. Because I had no idea how to ride a horse Joel offered to take me on the back of his. It’s safe to say that it wasn’t my favourite thing to spend my day doing. Riding I mean. Being around Joel, that was something I had grown to love.

Tommy meanwhile, was leading the group, with the map.

“Are we nearly there yet?” I ask Joel through panicked breaths.

“Yeah, I think so … The days are getting colder and this is my favourite jacket, could you ease off a bit.” Joel’s chuckle vibrated his chest.

Tommy announces to the group. “This radio tower should be the place. It’s close to the town down there. We can leave the horses here for now. Come back or them when we have set up.” Oh, thank all the gods we can get off this animal. Its nothing wrong with the animal, just scares me slightly. Joel clambers off the horse like a pro, then stands next to me as I place a hand on his shoulder and throw my leg over to get off the animal. I slide down, barely landing on my feet, bent over with my hands on my knees, breathing heavily. Joel letting out a deep chuckle while watching me.

“You okay?” He asks as he places a hand on my shoulder. I just look up at him, A smile on my face I reply,

“Never better. Cowboy” Joel chuckle continuing as he readjusts his jacket.

* * *

This radio tower had seen better days. Moss and grass had grown around the outer building, but the windows are still intact. That’s a good sign. Bringing my sleeve over my hand, I rub the grime and dust off the window to peer inside. Looking around, It looked like the place hadn’t been touched in years. No Spores, No runners … couple of sleeping bags on the floor though.

“How’re we looking” Tommy asks as he creeps next to me.

“Doesn’t seem touched.” I reply, keeping my voice low due to the uncertainty hanging in the air.

All the doors to the main building seemed stuck or rusted shut, but there was a small window above one of them. It was open.

“Joel, could you give me a boost?” He gives a look of uncertainty and scepticism but begrudging agrees. I step on his interwoven fingers, placed near his knee. He pushes me up and I place my hands on the window frame. Pushing myself through, my foot gets caught and I just fall through.

“Barker? BARKER?!”Joel’s panicked voice muffled by the door.

Before I could reply, I pull the crowbar out of the door handles, allowing the door to open with ease. Joel shoulder barges the door open. His eyes not as caring and soft as they were before hand, they were hard and full of fight. Adam rushes in behind him. Knife in hand. Ready to fight. Adam wanted to tag along, he still didn’t trust the brothers. Joel especially. He had a bad feeling about him.

“Guys, don’t worry, I’m okay.” I explain in a quiet voice whilst I brushed myself down. “Be on alert though, The door was held open with a crowbar from the inside, we might not be alone.” you could almost see the breath leave his body. As he takes his next deep breath, Joel visually inspects me to see if I was hurt. Once he was satisfied, the group do a sweep of the building. Going round every room. They’re wasn’t much to find in terms of infected, loads of supplies though! I remember the sleeping bags on the floor in the room though, I move towards them while everyone else was preoccupied. Who would leave these here? Inspecting the area, the fireplace still had embers in it, Discarded beer and whiskey bottles surrounding it, that could only mean one thing. People were close by. Gotta be careful.

As I took a deep breath to call my friends. A hand suddenly threw itself around my mouth and nose Fingertips digging into my cheeks with such force, they could leave tiny bruises. I struggle to grab their hand off of my face so I clawed at their head and eyes. With a last ditch effort, I kick a glass bottle that was sitting next to the fireplace trying to gain the attention of my friends, luckily it smashes and makes a loud noise. Then my vision went blurry … I must have pasted out. This really wasn’t my day.

* * *

My head felt like it was full of cotton wool but heavy at the same time. My wrists ached and burned. Only then did I realise that I was moving, resting my head back, it laid against something hard but warm. The smell of wood pine hit my nose. Only then did I open my eyes, Still not able to lift my head up by itself. Two arms were resting under my arms but holding reins in front of me. Bloodied knuckles clutching the leather tethers. This made me panic… the burning of my wrists, flaming as my attention is drawn towards it. Glancing down, rope burns were evident on them. What the fuck happened?! Oh shit. Who the fuck is this I’m with?! With a still clouded mind, I throw all my weight to my left side, at this moment my leg burst with sharp pains. Trying to get out of this persons grasp. They pull one of their arms around me, stopping me from falling off.

“Woah there.. Barker…Let’s get you home.”

JOEL. Fucking JOEL! I readjust in what seems to be the saddle. I was sat in front of him with his arms around me to access the horses steering. His large shoulders either side of my head. Without even knowing it. I breath out, “Olivia.”

“Lets get you fixed up first” Joel voice vibrated through his chest, My head resting against it. As I start to pass out again, Joel’s voice creeps through his chest again. “I’m sorry.”

* * *

< 1 HOURS EARLIER – TOMMY’S POINT OF VIEW >

Seems quiet enough, I guess. Nothing out of the ordinary apart from a couple dead infected that we didn’t kill. Red flags immediately make me stay on high alert. While pulling gun from my back, I hear a crash of a bottle. Maybe it’s nothing, maybe it’s something. I better check it out anyway. On my way down the corridor, Adam darts in front of me. I grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Stay here. I’ll check it out. Barker would kill me if anything happened to you. Just stay quiet, okay.” I could tell this kid didn’t trust me. I mean, I get it. My stupid brother pointed a gun at him. But the kid just nodded at me, he seemed to understand, he was a good kid. Good at his job too. Guess he had a lot of experience in this sort of thing.

My hand slowly grasps the door from where the smash came from. It creeks are I pry it open. As I walk in, A gun was pointed towards my face. Luckily it was only Joel and his revolver.

“....was that smash you?” I ask him, as he lowers his gun. Sadly, he just shakes his head. I know him well enough to know what face he was pulling. It was one of worry.

“You seen her?” He asks me. I just shake my head. His face changed, this face scared me, the fight filled his body as he walked out of the room on a mission. I call Adam into the room.

“You seen your Aunt?” I ask, he just shakes his head. Fuck. Clutching my gun, I look at the sleeping bags on the floor, walk over to the fire and hover my hand over it. Embers are still warm. We aren’t alone. I have got to find him.

“JOEL!” I call out. Nothing. Shit… “JOEL!!” I charge into the direction he went. He is going to get himself killed, I know he cares for this woman, Won’t stop talking about her. When we go on runs, he worries about her, making sure she is okay. First time I’ve seen him this smitten since his ex-wife. He must have gotten some hard feelings for her, no wonder he was protesting letting her come on this patrol. Man, I have to find him, he will do something stupid.

“Goddammit, JOEL!” I shout as I come across a door, behind it grunts and muffled groans. Pressing my palm onto the wooden door, I have got to admit, I was scared. Forcing my hand to open the door, the image that was presented to me was horrible. My eyes grew wide, something I never thought I would see any more. Not this close to Jackson.

The Mass of Joel, had pounced on a man, beating him, his face now unrecognisable. Fists flying high then crashing down onto this guys whole being. Something I hadn’t seen since before I joined The Fireflies, the nightmare years. He wouldn’t stop. My eyes slowly moved across the room. Barker…. She was tied to a chair. Tied with both Rope and Duct Tape. Her mouth was a gape, clearly knocked out. Blood spilling from it. Looking over her, she had one of her own screwdrivers plunged into her knee and her shirt ripped open. Her blood all over the floor. My eyes were glued on her so heavily in shock that I didn’t see Adam dart into the room. I try to grab him by the shoulders but he slips from my grasp. Shouting his name didn’t stop him. Joel hadn’t stopped. He continued to wail on this man. I walk over to him and slowly place my hand on his shoulder.

“...Joel! He is down.. leave him.” He looks back me, wide eyed, heavily breathing. This man truly was a force to be reckoned with. His fists were shaking, covered in blood, a mixture of his own and the man on the floors’. His chest raising and falling with such anger, such might, such power that he had almost taken on the appearance of a wild animal. Joel’s whole demeanour changed when glance around the room, almost as if he has been pulled from hypnosis. Shit. Adam. Peering over my shoulder I could see him standing in front of her, wide teary eyed. Frozen. This is a mess. Running my hands down my face. I move towards Adam. Grabbing him by his collar I just pull him from the room. He really didn’t need to see that. Shit. No words were exchanged. I just pulled him from the building, we are going back to Jackson. We will clear this place with more people. Reaching outside gave us a weird atmosphere. Adam didn’t protest or move. He just stood there holding his father’s knife with white knuckled next to his horse.

After ten or so minutes, Joel strolls out, no longer wearing his flannel shirt, only a grey t-shirt. Baker clutched in his arms wearing the discarded flannel. I can tell the care he gives her, like carrying a tray of priceless china. I walked over to help him but he silently gave me a look of independence. I just walked back to Adam, helped him onto his horse started to ride home. During the ride, Joel was holding her so close, whispering into her hair, kissing the top of her head. Let’s just get her cleaned up and resting.

Fucking Hunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this.   
> It was a little hard to write ... Things start to get fluffy next chapter.. I PROMISE!! I just need to get this set up first.


	6. The Porch

Since we went to the Radio Tower, things have been different. Tommy explained to me what happened but I still don’t know the full story. I don’t think we have seen that last of those guys. I’ve been stuck in bed or not moving too much. This was rather infuriating as I was running out of time to get my surprise finish, but I can’t operate stairs at the moment to get to the garage. The screwdriver in my thigh really was just the icing on this massive shit cake. When I woke up, Joel was sitting in the chair on the other side of the room. His slumped form was the first time I’ve seen him sleep. He looked at peace, so calm. The lines of his face softened. This man saved my life, I would do anything to repay him for that. He would keep me company in the evenings sometimes, we could talk about stupid, menial things and some more important things.

“Phones..? Really!”

“Yeah, I really miss the _Brrrring_ of the landline phone. Or going to the Movies! Yeah! Going to the Movies, That is what I missed the most” I explain to him as he sits in the chair, eating an apple.

“Last thing I saw in the movie theatre was Curtis and Viper 4 – Oh, loved that movie. That was such a good day.” I just chuckle at him, I thought he would be into John Wayne movies, not cheesy 80’s style action flicks with ninjas and stuff.

“What about you? What do you miss.” I ask him.

Without even thinking about it, he answers. “Coffee.”

“Awww mannnn. Yeah, coffee!”

“I used to get up for work in the morning, same thing every day. Coffee pot on, Get Sarah up then----” My eyebrows furrow. I have to interrupt him to ask.

“Who’s Sarah?”

I don’t think he realised he mentioned her, the look on his face changed, as he shuffled in his chair slightly, glanced at his broken watch as he cleared his throat, you didn’t need to be a mind reader to notice he was uncomfortable. “She was my girl, my daughter. She … urmm … didn’t make it.” We just sat in silence when he finally broke it. “Who is Olivia?”

“What do you mean?” I question, not really understanding the question.

“When we were coming back to Jackson after you tried to through yourself off the horse, ‘Olivia’ was the last thing you said.”

“I thought you aught to know.” I answer him.

“know what?”

“My name.” I said quietly.

* * *

After a couple more weeks of resting, walking slightly to gain some movement back in my leg. I managed to get into a routine of going wandering around the neighbourhood. When I reach the Main hall of town, about 10 minutes from my home, I run into Ellie. She was collecting a couple things.

“How’re you doing?” she asks me. I grab the backboard of the bench as I creek down to take a seat, I needed a rest. Staring down at me with pity in her eyes.

“I’m good, Joel mentioned that you were going on patrol today with Jesse.” She nodded as I continue. “You’re going past the old movie theatre, right.” I hand her a small bit of paper with some scribbles on it, both names of things and drawings. “Could you grab me these things, please? It’s a surprise thing for Joel.” She looks over the list and crossed her eyebrows, to be fair it did look like a bunch of junk, but I’ll be worth it.

“ur, yeah sure. Whatever you need…. So, I gotta ask.” She says as she rubs the back of her neck. “What’s going on between you two?”

“oh.. I’m not sure” this clearly wasn’t the answer she was hoping for, she just rolled her eyes.

“Geezzz.. Well.. for the sake of my sanity, would you guys sort it out already. He is annoying to live with, he keeps asking me weird questions. Just fucking talk to him.”

A smile appeared on my face, as I nodded and assured her that I would. We say our goodbyes as I slowly make my way back to the house. Towards the garage, I see that the door was slightly open. Who has been in here?! I limp over to the door and open it slowly. The warm orange glow of my work lamp illuminated my desk. Upon it, between all of the circuit boards and wires, lay an intricately carved wooden statue of a Bear resting, it was beautiful. Truly a work of art. Tears pricked in my eyes as I hobbled towards it. I lifted it up and held it in my hands, inspecting it. A small note was lay next to it on the desk, I place the wood carving down gently, like it was made of the most breakable glass, to read the note;

‘ _Olivia,_

_I’m not good with words, but better with tools. I’m sorry what happened to you during our patrol. I thought I’d lighten your mood when you can finally return to your favourite place._

_\- Joel”_

“Joel, you old romantic.” Tears left my eyes as I whispered to myself.

“Barker?” Annie walks in quietly looking worried. “you..okay?”

“Yeah, I just… I have to go and do something.” She walks up to me. I wipe my face.

“Is this about the painstaking work he did on this bear statue, just to make you smile, or this ‘Super Secret Project’ you have been working on just to make him smile. Hmm?” There it is, the look again. Why was Annie always right?! Geeez. I have to find him. My voice was quiet as I scratch my head and place a hand on my hip.

“...maybe”

* * *

On my walk to Joel’s house I must have wanted to turn around and run back so many times. The only person I wanted to talk to about this is my brother. Damnnit Edgar, why did you have to go run off with the fireflies. I miss you. More and more everyday. That fucking hospital, I told you I had a bad fucking feeling about it. You just ignored me, ran off in the night. Fuck. Well… not much I can do about that now.

I got to the steps of Joel’s house, Staring at his mailbox. I didn’t know what I would say, not sure what I would do. I start to climb the stairs, heart pounding in my chest. I took a second to breath, raised my hand to knock on the door – but it suddenly opened. I just stopped in my tracks, Joel looked like he was on his way out. His backpack in his hand, favourite brown coat on. He hadn’t noticed me. His back was to me the whole time. Wide eyed, I could feel every blood vessel in my body moving around.

He finally turned to notice me standing awkwardly on his porch. He looks at me all confused. I was just stood there fiddling with my fingers. I wanted to speak. I just kept opening my mouth waiting for words to come out but none came. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. Then I did the only think I could think of. Something I had wanted to do for all the weeks since he pulled me from the radio tower. I just grabbed the collar of his coat, crashed my lips to his. Eye closed, what am I doing?! After hearing the thump of his bag hitting the deck, his hands were roaming my hips and my lower back before moving to my cheeks. What felt like both the longest and shortest moment we had shared, we pulled apart. His large calloused hands on my cheeks. He just looks straight into my eyes and smiles. The most genuine smile that lit up his eyes. He just chuckled as we shared this moment. I could admire every line on the side of this man’s face when he smiles so brightly.

An attention seeking cough interrupts us. Fucking Tommy. “Sorry to break this up, but Joel, we have got to go. Everyone is waiting by the west gate.”

“Where are you going?” I ask as Joel and I break apart and he picks up his bag again.

“The Radio Tower” his voice was quiet but never takes his eyes off of me. I just gently place my arms around him and whisper into his coat.

“….please be careful” He returns the gesture and kisses the top of my head. Whispers into my hair,

“I’ll be back so soon, I promise.” I just stand and watch him leave. I got a bad feeling about this. I smile to myself as I hold my own arms.

Walking through my own front door. I see Adam, sitting down on the couch. Single light on. The rest of the room in darkest.

“I don’t trust him. You shouldn’t either.” Adam says sounding dark, he then shoulder barges me as he walks upstairs. Leaving me with my thoughts of the porch.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction... writing for the time between Part 1 and Part 2 of The Last of Us! Hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
